


Because Arthur is a Whiny Bitch

by bleedforyou1



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedforyou1/pseuds/bleedforyou1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin just wants to to read. Arthur just wants Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Arthur is a Whiny Bitch

Arthur closed the door behind him and sighed, sagging against the wood frame. He dropped his briefcase and loosened his tie, tossing his suit jacket onto the couch and running a hand through his hair.   
The smell of freshly-baked cookies wafted through their tiny flat and Arthur closed his eyes in bliss.   
  
“Honey, I’m home!” He yelled, standing up and kicking off his shoes as he stalked through the living room and into the kitchen to see the cookies resting on the counter.   
  
Just as he was about to reach for one, he heard a shout from their bedroom. “Don’t touch the cookies! They’re for Morgana’s birthday party tomorrow!”   
  
Huffing, Arthur scowled but then realized that if his boyfriend was already in the bedroom, it would make for shagging even faster. And there was never a time that Arthur _ didn’t _ want to shag his lovely boy, regardless of how tired or worn out he was from work.   
  
He walked into the room with conviction, then, only to find the tall figure sprawled across the floor, books and paper surrounded by him with a cup of tea balanced quite dangerously between two novels.   
  
“Help!” Arthur suddenly gasped, collapsing against the door. “I’m dying! I’m going to _ die _ unless you quickly get up and shag the life back into me!”   
  
Merlin didn’t even look up from his book.   
  
“Tell me how that goes for you, love,” he said, his eyes flitting as he scanned the pages in front of him.   
  
“ _ Merlin _ ,” Arthur whined. Well, no, not _ whined _ , because he was a grown man and grown men do not whine. But still. “I wanna have _ sex _ . Can you _ please _ put down your book for a bit?”   
  
“Yeah, just…” He turned the page. “Lemme finish the chapter first.”   
  
“Come _ on _ ,” Arthur growled, hopefully in a sultry way. He started taking off his clothes, piece by piece, waiting for Merlin to look up. “Don’t you want a piece of this amazingness after not having any all day?”   
  
Merlin laughed—Arthur wasn’t sure if it was for him or for his book.   
  
Pouting, Arthur walked out of the room in just his boxers left, going over and collapsing on the couch, belly resting against the worn cloth of their ancient sofa. So much for the post-work shag.   
  
A minute later, he felt someone crawling over him, _ gloriously naked _ , and kissing his back. “I’m sorry darling, it was just a really good book.”   
  
“Better than me?” Arthur was very aware of the fact that his bottom lip was sticking out, but, well, Merlin made him feel younger anyway.   
  
“No, of course not,” Merlin murmered, his teeth scraping against Arthur’s spine. “Nothing is better than you. Just… momentarily satisfying until you get home.”   
  
Arthur grinned, hiding his face into the couch. “Good. And because you ignored me, I’m punishing you by eating two of those cookies.”   
  
“I made five extra for you anyway,” Merlin chuckled, leaning down to kiss him breathless.


End file.
